


The Rain Smells Of Rebellion

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dipper is bad at magic, Gift Fic, Mage universe, Magic, Triangle Bill Cipher, bill is a familiar, mageverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is tired of being a mage-after a particularly rough day that includes amphibians raining from the sky, Mabel makes a suggestion that he can't easily ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Smells Of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voltron_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Hell/gifts).



> This idea was fun to write in the end, but extremely hard to think of a plot for ;-; I hope you enjoy!

“Use magic, Dipper, be a mage.” Dipper muttered angrily to himself. His arms were crossed tightly in front of his chest, ignoring the sound of wet skin plopping on stone near him. “You’re a natural.”

“This could be worse kid.” Bill chimed in, swallowing a frog whole in the background. Dipper made a noise of utter disgust as Bill continued to eat them in front of him.

“Worse? Bill, there are  _ frogs  _ raining from the sky.” Dipper growled,

“Toads too. And I thought I saw a salamander scurry away underneath the bench.” Bill told him. “Honestly, what’s the big deal? I appreciate the snack.” he proceeded to chase the amphibious creatures as they hopped and skittered around the unlucky mage. 

“Well, I’m glad someone’s happy about this--I’m sure the Grand Enchanter is equally as pleased, since he has to fix my mess  _ again. _ ” Dipper muttered to himself. 

“Come on Pine Tree, let’s go destroy something, that’ll make you feel better.” Bill told him, floating up to look at him.

“Bill, I don’t want to destroy anything.” Dipper muttered. 

“Yes you do.” Bill told him. Dipper sighed.

“Not today.” Dipper told him glumly. Bill seemed to think about this for a moment.

“How about froyo?” Bill asked, and Dipper brightened slightly. Then he slid back down, balancing his chin in his hand. 

“Nah. I don’t want frozen yogurt.” Dipper told him with a sigh. “I don’t deserve froyo after this.”

“Oh come on, you made the sky rain living animals. You definitely deserve a treat after that.” Bill told him. “I bet Mabel would come along, and she’d laugh about it with us too.” 

“Do you really think we should?” Dipper asked, fidgeting with his cloak. “I mean, it’s pretty irresponsible with all of…” he frowned. “...this. All of this shit that I’ve caused.”

“We do. I mean you do. We both do.” Bill told him, voice building up static as he became excited. “Shooting Star does too.” Dipper sighed and stood up.

“I’m getting peach.” Dipper warned the triangle demon.

“You better get half chocolate.” Bill crowed. His tie spun as he floated up to sit on Dipper’s shoulder. 

“Why do you get any?” Dipper teased. His familiar made an irate static sound. Dipper sent a quick text to his twin sister, before stashing his phone away.

“Because I had the idea.” Bill told him, and Dipper smiled at him. He yelped as he narrowly avoided a frog landing on the ground beside him. “Time to get to shelter! Onward, magical meatbag!!” 

 

“Bro-bro, you really shouldn’t mess with the House of Tempus.” Mabel told Dipper, standing in front of the tiny froyo shop in town. The grin on his twin’s face reflected the exact opposite of her words. “You know that magic is only for high level mages.”

“Like you, I know, I know.” Dipper muttered, opening the door for her.

“No, not like me. I’d never mess with that kind of magic.” Mabel told him, throwing her hands up. “I’m just saying you should stay in Exitium. Destruction's in your blood.” she elbowed Dipper, then smiled at Bill. “Hey there, Bill!”

“Nice to see you, Shooting Star! Your robes look like they were chewed up and vomited by a chimera.” he told her, and Dipper shushed him immediately. 

“Bill, that’s not very nice.” Dipper hissed. Bill didn’t seem to care what his master said, and began to kicking his legs against the soft cotton of Dipper’s robes, humming to himself. 

“It’s alright. Demons aren’t supposed to be pleasant, I guess.” Mabel laid her books down. “Though, he’s about right.” she looked down at her tattered robes. “No chimera. Just badly aimed fire.” 

“Fire? What are they teaching you over there?” Dipper asked. 

“Nothing that I can’t handle.” Mabel told him confidently. “Peach, right?”

“And chocolate for the handsome one!” Bill chimed in, and Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“And chocolate for Bill.” he told Mabel. He rustled around in his robes to pull out his wallet, handing it to Mabel. She shook her head. 

“I’m paying today. I just got my allowance from the Grand Enchanter.” she looked up at the sky. “Besides, it looks like yours will be a little short this week.” 

“Don’t remind me. It’s bad enough that everyone  _ else  _ is going to be making fun of me.” Dipper told her, and she snorted. 

“No one is going to make fun of you. Everyone makes mistakes.” Mabel told him, before disappearing to the counter. Dipper bent his head to press it against the cool table.

“Yeah, but  _ everyone  _ hasn’t screwed up three times this week.” Dipper mumbled to himself.

“Don’t get so down kid, I still think you’re okay for a screwup.” Bill told him, moving to sit on the table. Dipper turned his head to glare at the demon. 

“You’re so helpful to my self-esteem.” “Dipper told him, turning so he was looking at the ground underneath 

“I know, I should write a book.” Bill agreed. “What do you think?” 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Dipper told him. “You could call it ‘ _ How to Demoralize Your Master in Ten Easy Steps. _ ’” He heard Mabel approaching, and he sat up, rubbing at the telltale red mark on his forehead. 

“Taking a nap?” Mabel asked, handing him his frozen yogurt, and handing over a seperate dish for Bill. The familiar let out a happy, static shriek. Mabel held his spoon back. “What do you say?”

“Give it!” Bill told her, his normal yellow body tingeing red. 

“Not until you say please.” Mabel told him. Bill seemed to fume for a moment.

“May I please have the spoon, slightly prettier version of Pine Tree?” He asked, voice sickly sweet.

“Aw, you even threw in a compliment.” She tossed the spoon at him and he caught it. Sated, the demon began to dig into the frozen yogurt in front of him. Mabel sat down opposite Dipper, resting her elbows on the table. “So, have you considered the house of Exitium? I know they sent you an invitation.” 

“Yeah, they did. And did you see mom and dad’s face? Mom was about to  _ cry. _ ” Dipper ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “And not happy tears. They’re acting like I’m marching off to my death.” 

“They’re just surprised.” Mabel told him. 

“They’re upset. They’re so upset that they don’t have words to express how utterly angry and depressed about the fact that the only invitation I’ve got is from the mages that destroy everything. Especially when you’ve got like, an invitation from every house  _ but  _ Exitium.” Dipper told her, almost slamming his fist on the table. “It’s shameful.”

“Shameful? Dipper, there’s nothing  _ shameful  _ about it. You’re good at what you do.” Mabel told him, and Dipper groaned.

“Good at fucking up, I know.” he kicked the leg of the table, only to swear in pain. “But enough about my poor job market. What house are you thinking about joining?” he asked, and Bill burped. 

“Want me to fix that?” Bill asked, in regards to Dipper’s foot.

“I’m fine.” Dipper told him, and Bill did as best as a triangle could do when it came to shrugging. Dipper gently fiddled with Bill’s hat, morose. 

“I was thinking about…” Mabel looked away from Dipper. “...well, it’s not a good idea.”

“I’m all for it.” Dipper told her, and Bill looked up, pausing in his meal. Mabel looked back and forth, as if to discern if anyone was watching. 

“ _ I want to leave. _ ” Mabel whispered. “You know. Up and leave.”

“Leave? As in run away?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow. “Well that’s bold. What brought this about?”

“I’m tired of this place. This city.” she jerked her head at the window. “This system works, yeah. But what’s outside of the city? It’s not like these help.” she threw her cellphone on to the table. “We can call people, we have little places like this, allowances given to us by the government. It’s placation.” 

“Oh, rebellion!” Bill commented. Mabel made a small shushing noise and he laughed. “Right, right, have to be quiet.” he lowered his voice and whispered. “Rebellion.”

“Anyway, I want to know what’s out there.” Mabel told Dipper. She fidgeted with her hands for a moment, before looking up at Dipper, saying nothing.

“Are we invited?” Bill asked, and Mabel let out a small burst of unexpected laughter. “I don’t like it here at all.”

“You don’t like it here because we can’t light civilians homes on fire.” Dipper argued, and Bill let out a cackle. Dipper looked at Mabel, seeing the unease return to her face. He reached a hand forward, laying it on Mabel’s. “I mean, I’m in. If you’ll take me.”

“What?” Mabel asked, as if she hadn’t heard him correctly.

“I know I’m bad at magic, and you’ll probably have to protect me. But if you don’t mind two tag-a-longs-” Mabel cut him off.

“ _ Yes. _ ” she crowed. “Yes, yes, yes!” she leaned back in her chair, frozen yogurt sloshing 

out of it’s cone and on to the floor. She settled down after a moment, grinning. “Sure you won’t miss this place?” She asked, voice quiet once more.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> RadioActivity took a break from writing her own fic to look this over for me, so thanks!
> 
> Song for this fic :  
> Transylvania by McFly 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
